Forever Mine
by bloomsburry
Summary: Princess Lyanna Stark wants the Sword of the Morning for her sixteenth nameday. King Rickard Stark doesn't know how to say no to his daughter so he sends his men to abduct the Knight of the Kingsguard and gives Ser Arthur Dayne as a gift to his daughter with an instruction that she can do whatever she wants with the man. (Explicit Content)
1. Chapter 1

"Who's there?"

Lyanna bites her lower lip as she gazes at the blindfolded man on her bed. Her appreciative gaze moves on the man's handsome face exposed by his blindfold. Her captive knight has a nice clean shaven jaw, a long thin nose and a lips that Lyanna terribly want to kiss, and silky raven-black hair that her fingers itches to bury into. As her eyes move from the man's face, her gaze lands on his bare upper body that is not covered by the bed cover.

Lyanna's mouth goes dry as her gaze roams over the man's exposed torso.

"I know you're there." Ser Arthur Dayne says as he struggles against his bindings. "I can hear you breathing."

Lyanna, however, keeps herself silent as she drew close to the man tied to her bed. She has to thank her father later for acquiring the Sword of the Morning, as to what she was about to do to Ser Arthur Dayne, however….

Lyanna Stark reaches out and slowly runs her hands over the knight's bare chest.

At once, the knight stiffens beneath her touch while Lyanna can't help but hum appreciatively at the solid, lean muscles she currently feels beneath her hand. She then marvels at how her knight's sun-kissed skin is a stark contrast to her pale skin.

"This is not right!" The Sword of the Morning says to her as Lyanna's hand travel from his impressive pectorals to his saliva-inducing abdominals. Lyanna swallows hard as the man before her coils his muscle unconsciously and her hand moves to touch the deep grooves of Ser Arthur's abdominals.

"Whoever you are, you better stop now or you'll lose that hand of yours once I get out from these bindings."

Lyanna didn't reply. Instead she pulls the bed covers down, exposing the knight's lower torso, and what she sees makes her mouth go dry.

Ser Arthur Dayne is completely naked beneath the bed covers and Lyanna can't help but stare at the sight before her.

"I swear to all seven gods that I will kill you if you force yourself upon me!"

"Hush," Lyanna says to the knight as she presses a finger against the knight's lips, who suddenly stops struggling. "No need to worry about that, Ser. For I have no intention to force myself upon you."

She tells him as such as she carefully pulls the blindfold down.

Instantly, storm-grey eyes meets blue-violet eyes for the first time.

The knight stares at her in shock. His gaze moving from her beautiful face and down to her slender figure he can probably see beneath her thin night gown.

"I thought you were –"

"A man? An ugly woman? Or perhaps you were expecting both?' Lyanna asks him as she grins at him mischievously.

"Who are you?" the knight asks her instead, watching her carefully when draws close to his naked form in the bed.

"My name is Princess Lyanna Stark," She introduces while she slowly climbs into the bed to straddle him. "And you Ser, are a gift to me from my father."

She can feel him tensing beneath her as she sat in his lap.

Ser Arthur Dayne simply stares at her with wide-eyes.

"What do you want from me?" He asks her a moment later in a low voice.

"I intend to satisfy my curiosity with you Ser," comes Lyanna's blunt answer as she moves to touch his masculine chest. The knight sucks in a breath when Lyanna touches him. His eyes widening further when she run her hands over the man's fine pectorals and down to his tightly coiled abdominal muscles.

Lyanna licks her lips as she marvels at the smooth skin of the man beneath her.

"You see…I wanted you for myself, Ser Arthur Dayne, and I always get what I want. No matter what." Lyanna tells him as she leans forward to stare deeply into the man's eyes.

"How old are you?" the knight inquires, still staring at her wide-eyed.

"Old enough to do this," Lyanna says before leaning forward to bite the knight in the neck.

She hears the sharp inhale he makes when Lyanna grazes her teeth against the sensitive column of his neck before she licks his skin.

"My lady," the knight says in a strangled voice. "I'm a Knight of the Kingsguard."

"So?" Lyanna asks him as she begins raining kisses down his bare chest and using her tongue to savor his sun-kissed skin.

She runs her tongue over Ser Arthur's collar bone and feels him shudder beneath him.

"I took a holy oath," the Knight says almost distractedly. "I'm forbidden to lay with a woman."

"I know." Lyanna says as she suckles the skin above his collarbone and hears her knight gasp. She looks up at him and notice that Ser Arthur's eyes has darken into twilight and his breathing has turn ragged. "But you took your oath with a Targaryen King, not the King in the North, my father. As far as I am concern, your holy oath has no meaning here in the Northern Kingdom."

"My abduction will be considered as an act of war against the Southern Kingdom, my lady. Did you know that?"

"Who cares about the abduction of a Knight of the Kingsguard? I tell you, no one. So why would the Southern Kingdom risk war for you?" Lyanna says dismissively while she moves to forward to nuzzle the knight's neck, sniffing him like that of a wolf ready to mate with him.

The scent of spice and his natural musk fills Lyanna's nostrils and she can't resist but lick his neck again until Ser Arthur Dayne is squirming beneath her.

"My lady, don't do this, please." She hears his plea when Lyanna suckles the column of his throat, hoping to mark him as hers.

"You are mine now, Ser Arthur Dayne." She whispers into his ear. "And that means I can do anything I want with you."

Once more, the knight beneath her shivers when Lyanna closes her mouth around the knight's ear lobe.

"You do not own me, my Lady." Ser Arthur replies as he starts to struggle in his bindings. "My life and this body belongs to the Southern Kingdom."

"But I do own you now, Ser Arthur Dayne," is Lyanna's reply as she reaches out to caress the man's jawline with her index finger. "You are in my father's lands now. Your King holds no power here in the North."

The knight falls silent thereafter.

Lyanna glances at him and sees that he is watching her rather intently.

She smiles down at him and says, "No more words of protests?"

And just like that, as if he has broken from under her spell, he starts to struggle once more.

"Please do not do this, my lady!" the knight says in an imploring tone. "I beg of you!"

"Do what?" Lyanna asks innocently.

"You know what I mean." Ser Arthur replies with a ferocious scowl in his brows.

"Oh, you mean my intent to make love you?" Lyanna asks, raising a brow. "Like I said, you need not worry about that…for I won't go that far unless you give me permission."

"I will never give you my permission!" The Knight snaps angrily. "You're not going to do anything you want with me!"

"Oh, but I will, Ser." Lyanna tells him as she slowly begins to undo the laces on her gown. "Once I'm done with you, you will be begging for me to take you."

After saying those words, Lyanna Stark finally takes off her night dress and expose herself to the gaze of her unwilling captive.

At once, the knight beneath her froze as his gaze lands on her bare flesh. His eyes running from her perky, round breasts, to her slim arms, to her small waist, to her wide hips and to the hairless flesh between her thighs.

Despite herself, Lyanna can't help but blush beneath the knight's intense gaze.

"Yes, I've prepared myself for you, Ser Arthur." Lyanna tells him when she notices his stare on the bare flesh between her thighs. "I've shave myself there and put some scented oil as well."

She blabbers, suddenly nervous about this whole thing. However, after a moment of deep thought, she straightens her spine and regains her false bravado.

"Well, then, I believe we're even." Lyanna says, referring to their nakedness.

"I'll consider us even, if you remove the bindings on my wrist, my Lady." The Knight says, a muscle leaping across his jawline as he watches her closely.

"Not a chance," She response, smiling deviously as she places both her hands on her knight's naked chest and begins to touch him once more.

Immediately, Ser Arthur Dayne froze at her intimate attention.

"I'll remove them once I'm certain you're not going to run away from me, Ser." She tells him while running her hands over his strong arms and gets an immense satisfaction of seeing his muscles flexing tight underneath her palms.

"What if I told you I will not run away anymore?" her knight asks and Lyanna pretends to consider it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I rather you stay tied up for a while, my knight." She says to him while she leans forward to press her naked body against his tall, muscular figure.

She hears him suck a lungful of breath when Lyanna presses her breasts against his sculpted chest.

"I like your warmth," she admits to him, nuzzling his throat with her nose before sucking the flesh right there.

She listens when her knight lets out a gasp at her action.

"I like your scent too," she adds before pressing her lips to rain kisses all over his neck and collarbones, sucking and licking until the knight beneath her is squirming against her.

"My lady," her knight breathes. Lyanna is pleased to hear that her knight's breathing has become harsh and ragged. "You are making a grave mistake."

"If this is a mistake, then I'm rather enjoying it thoroughly." She says to him as she movies to lick circle around Ser Arthur's dark nipple and is rewarded by the sight of him groaning deep in his throat.

A frisson of liquid heat zipped through Lyanna's core, making her want to clamp her thighs together as she feels moisture begins to build in her cunt.

She opens her mouth and suckles one dark nipple. Ser Arthur lets out a moan as she does this. Afterward, Lyanna grazes her teeth against his nipple and grins when the knight unconsciously arcs his back towards her.

"My La –"

She places a hand over Ser Arthur's mouth before he can finish his sentence.

"No more talking," Lyanna orders him while she moves to suckle Ser Arthur's other nipple.

And to her immense pleasure, Lyanna can already feel Ser Arthur's hardening shaft pressing against her stomach.

Ser Arthur Dayne is getting aroused and it's about time before he will completely give in to Lyanna's seduction.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyanna squirms with desire as she senses the man's hot arousal pressing against her stomach. She is tempted to move a little bit downwards and press her center against the knight's stiff manhood, just to alleviate the ache in her core. But she stops herself in time.

She reserves the chance to grind herself against him a little later. Perhaps when her knight is ready for that.

"I can see that you are clearly affected by what I'm doing, Ser." She whispers into her captive's ear and she hears the knight's inaudible grunt. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"My lady, please…" comes the Sword of the Morning's response.

"Please what?" She says to him while she rains kisses across his neck before she moves downwards to suckle at his nipples again until they stand out like sharp points.

"Please let me go," He begs in a roughed voice and Lyanna softly bites down around the man's left nipple and is rewarded by the sound of him gasping out loud while his hard cock jumps against her at her teasing action.

"I don't think so, my knight." She tells him while she moves further down his body and towards the sharp grooves of his abdominals. She begins to kiss and licks him there while she allows her breasts to brush against his groin.

Arthur Dayne seems to inhale sharply when she does this and Lyanna looks up to see him staring at her with raw lust in his violet eyes.

"Do you want to touch me, Ser?" She asks invitingly, pressing her breasts more firmly against his jutting manhood until Lyanna can feel his precum on her skin.

Lyanna can already smell his strong masculine scent this close to his manhood and she is tempted to stop the foreplay and simply take his cock inside her.

Then, she will ride him until he is writhing beneath her.

"No," Ser Arthur Dayne all but growls his denial while Lyanna just laughs in a teasing manner.

"Soon you will, my knight." She says to him as she kisses the deep grooves of his abdominals. His muscles flex beneath her lips and Lyanna makes an appreciative sound at the sight.

"You are very beautiful, Ser Arthur." She compliments him as she nuzzles the fine hairs on his stomach. "I love your body. It is truly made for war and made to be worship and touch."

"My body is a holy vessel to protect the King, and no more than that," Ser Arthur rasps out. "My body is not made for a woman's touch, my lady. So please stop teasing me."

"Never," is her immediate answer as she crawls further down the knight's body.

Finally, she is eye-level with his groin and Lyanna licks her lips as she runs her eyes over his hard cock. She is not certain how she is able to fit him inside her for Ser Arthur's manhood is as long as it is thick and already slick with moisture at the tip. There is a throbbing vein at the side while the head is a blushing pink, which makes Lyanna wants to suck at it all the more.

She slowly leans forward, ready to take his cock into her mouth when her captive all but chokes out to her, "Don't!"

Lyanna instantly pauses. Her eyes flying back to the man on her bed.

"Don't do it, my lady." Ser Arthur says, his dark violet eyes are wide with panic.

"You can't stop me now, Ser." She replies back, meeting his gaze. "All I want is to taste you, Ser Arthur Dayne, and suck your cock."

The knight lets out a sharp inhalation of breath at her crude words and Lyanna knows at once that her words has turn him on.

"I want to take your cock deep in my throat," She says to him while she leans forward once more. "I want to keep you there until you beg me to move." Her lips are nearly touching the head of his cock. Her hot breath fanning against the man's moistened tip.

She sees the muscle in Ser Arthur's jaw leaping in his obvious attempt to reign in his body's reaction to her.

"I want you so terribly Ser Arthur that my cunt is sopping wet for you." She admits to him. Her eyes staring deeply into his desire-filled eyes. She senses the man's body coiled like a spring and understands that he is simply waiting for her to take his cock and do what she promises him.

"But most of all, I want your approval to do this." Lyanna tells him as she allows her lips to hover over a hairbreadths away from the man's manhood.

She meets his intense gaze and says, "I want you to say 'Yes' to me."

He doesn't even hesitate. Not even for a moment. Then, she finally hears Ser Arthur Dayne's reply.

"No, I don't approve," comes the low rambling answer from the terribly aroused knight. "I do not approve at all!"

Lyanna can only admire the knight's determination to avoid the inevitable. However, the knight's answer won't stop her from taking all she wants from him.

"I thought as much." is her response, already moving to take what is rightfully hers. "But it doesn't matter. You are still mine."

Then, Lyanna leans forward, where she slowly, but surely draws Arthur's cock into her mouth.

At once, she hears him curse loudly.

"Fuck!"

She watches as his body arches off the bed and Lyanna suddenly finds herself nearly gagging around a mouthful of hard cock. A hot streak of desire goes straight through her cunt at the sensation of Ser Arthur's cock in her mouth. Carefully, Lyanna wraps a hand around the lower part of his length while she allows herself to savor him some more.

There is an expression of unadulterated ecstasy in Ser Arthur Dayne's face as she begins to move her mouth up and down his turgid length.

"Gods!"

Lyanna listens to him cry out, his hips closely jerking towards her when she starts licking and sucking him eagerly.

"My lady, please..."

Ser Arthur moans out to her, but Lyanna ignores his pleas while she continues to pleasure him. She is already sopping wet down there while she observes Ser Arthur's reaction to her fervent ministration.

Deciding she wants to do more for herself, she rubs her thighs together once more, wanting friction down there. But it wasn't enough. So using her right hand to hold Ser Arthur's cock into her mouth, Lyanna's left hand drifted downwards and towards her cunt.

The moment she touches her sensitive clit, she moans out loud, which created such a vibration in her mouth. This causes a reaction from the man who has constantly denied himself from her. So without his apparent volition, Ser Arthur jerks his hips towards her, a guttural groan tearing from his chest as his cock slips further down Lyanna's throat.

Lyanna nearly chokes, her eyes watering at the man's action. However, she soon recovers and forces herself to hollow her cheeks and suckle hard.

Instantly, the knight in her bed lets out a moan.

"My Lady!" Ser Arthur says, his arms straining against his bindings while his face is flush with pleasure.

Lyanna closes her eyes as she savors the salty taste of him in her mouth. She circles a finger against her clit, creating an inferno which builds up at the pit of her stomach.

Still, she continues to move her head up and down the knight's length while she draws pleasure from herself. She is still no expert at what she is doing, but Lyanna is a fast learner and she can see that her ministrations is clearly pleasurable to her white knight for he has stops protesting and has started thrusting his hips in time with her mouth.

A moment later, his thrust becomes hurried and erratic and Lyanna senses that something is about to happen.

"My lady, I'm about to cu-" the knight begins to say and Lyanna immediately tears her mouth away from his cock with a wet pop.

"Yes? What is it?" She asks him, licking her lips. Her hand is still moving up and down his moistened length as she waits for the knight to answer.

At her innocent question, the Sword of the Morning flushes scarlet, obviously embarrassed about something. His dark eyes are blown wide and staring at her rather expectantly.

"Nothing, my lady." He tells her in haste, and Lyanna instantly knows that he is lying.

"Don't lie to me, Ser Arthur." She says to him while she crawls up to him until they are face to face.

She touches his face with her hand and caress his strong cheekbone.

"What were you about to say?" She whispers to him, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his left cheek. Afterward, she begins to nuzzle the shell of his ear.

The chains around Ser Arthur's wrists jangles while the man shivers beneath her.

"It was nothing, my lady." Ser Arthur denies while Lyanna presses her entire front against his masculine torso. Chest to chest and hips to bare hips.

 _We fit well together_ , Lyanna thinks as she spreads her thighs wide over Ser Arthur's hips.

"I don't believe you, Ser Arthur." She says to him. Her breath hitching when she presses her soaking cunt against the man's cock.

At once, the knight beneath her hisses through his gritted straight white teeth. His eyes closing into an expression that is nearly similar to bliss.

"My lady, no...please…" Ser Arthur manages to say in a strangled voice while Lyanna begins to grind herself against the man's hardened manhood. Her juices mixing with his as she slips and slides over his length.

"Yes, please…" She keens out loud as her clit scrapes against the knight's moistened tip."I want you inside me, Ser Arthur. I want you so badly already."

She presses and circles her hips and is rewarded by the sound of him groaning into her ear.

"I want to take you inside of me," She tells him as she kisses the corner's of his mouth. "Can't you feel how soaking wet I am for you?"

In response, the knight jerks his hips against hers. A primal and instinctive reaction to her words. Ser Arthur's face is already dark with lust as he gazes at her and she instantly knows that he is close to his breaking point.

Then, to her surprise, he leans forward and chases after her lips. Lyanna can only gasps in shock as Ser Arthur Dayne suddenly kisses her. His mouth hard against hers as he presses a passionate kiss on her mouth. Instinctively, she opens herself to him and she shudders in pleasure when his tongue touches hers.

"Arthur," she moans.

Soon, the knight is grinding himself in time with hers, which sparked tendrils of pleasure that unfurled at the pit of her stomach.

"I want you inside of me now," Lyanna gasps in between kisses. Her hand moving down to grab a hold of his cock. "I want you now please."

"Yes, my lady..." Ser Arthur finally says, his breathing ragged.

A moment later, Lyanna aligns her wet entrance on top of his jutting manhood. She meets Arthur's eyes for an instance before pressing herself slowly downwards.

A long, drawn out moan escapes from Ser Arthur's lips as their bodies gradually meld together. Lyanna can only gasps at the sensation of being stretched and filled by something large and hot.

"Arthur," she groans in mild discomfort, leaning down to give him a deep kiss.

The knight no longer fights her of course, but instead he kisses her in great fervor while Lyanna Stark loses her virginity to him.


End file.
